godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Karel Schneider
Karel Schneider is a character in God Eater Burst, he first appeared as a generic sub character in God Eater, a member of the 3rd Unit. With the events of God Eater 2 -Another Episode-''', Karel was called back to join the Defense Unit by Sakaki to repel the Aragami. Biography NORN '''Karel Schneider (19) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2066. A Gods Eater in the 3rd Unit. A somewhat competent marksman, he has a tendency to give chase in order to prop up his stats. God Arc: Assault (older model/long-distance) Karel Schneider: 2 (19) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2066. A Gods Eater in the 3rd Unit. He had a tendency to chase the enemy too far in battle, but this has improved. He shows ability to take on roles of diversion, guerilla and assault tactics within a team. He always causes money-trouble, which he gets scolded for by his superiors. God Arc: Assault (older model/long-distance) Personality ''Original'' Karel has a very serious personality and prefers to work alone. He is hardly polite and is always gruff, even to those close to him. ''Burst'' Karel always complains about his mission rewards and is always on a look out for lucrative missions. During the time that the Protagonist is left without a God Arc in the Burst storyline, he even goes as far as to tell them to rest while he takes the missions they would have gotten. A self-admitted mercenary, he tends to look out more for himself than he would for others. Karel states at one point that he is excellent at finding trinkets and items on the field. He also has a small pan of arrogance, especially towards newcomers to the God Eaters' ranks, causing people like the then-freshly-accepted Kota to voice their dislike for him. He is inferred to have bad money-spending habits, which more often than not gets his superiors on his case. Appearance ''Original'' Karel is a young man with a spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears dark gray formal attire with a yellow-orange dress shirt while leaving his chest open, and a brown shoes. ''Burst'' Karel is a handsome young man with a light blonde hair and reddish brown eyes. He wears a pinkish white dress shirt with black necktie, a rusted blue jeans and black boots. ''God Eater 2'' Karel is a handsome young man with light blonde hair and reddish brown eyes. His hair, grown long after the events of Burst, now cover his right eye. He now wears a pink jacket which is buttoned at the side , black pants and a pair of navy blue boots. Character Relationships *Shun Ogawa - His close friend and team member, though the two argue on-occasion. *Gina Dickinson - His team member. *Federico Caruso - His team member. *Protagonist (God Eater) - While disparaging towards the Protagonist at times, he has a grudging respect for his/her feats as a God Eater, especially after he/she rescues Lindow. Trivia *It's possible to play as the generic Karel from God Eater via Character Creation. *Supposedly he posseses the Vendor Rate Up skill. This is not confirmed. *His last name means "tailor" in German. See Also *Karel Schneider/Character Episodes *Karel Schneider/Advanced Information *Karel Schneider/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:Old-Type/Gun Category:Male Characters Category:God Eater Burst Category:God Eater Resurrection Category:God Eater 2 Category:God Eater 2 Rage Burst